His Human Pursuit
by elusivequeenbee
Summary: How else would Sesshomaru court a human girl that he loved beside the human way? A playful and slightly humorous look into the daiyoukai's endeavor through his human pursuit.
1. Prepping Her Sesshomaru

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**

* * *

><p>AN: Just a playful attempt to see how hopeless it would be as Sesshomaru went for the human pursuit. (^_^) (some OOC may ensue because this is a romance wherein the lord submitted to his whim to appease the little human girl.)

* * *

><p>In all of his elegance - speaking of fashion - that Sesshomaru might have been, the people who knew him never understood why he never provided his little cute Rin a pair of shoes - unless he didn't care about her, which was known <em><strong>not <strong>_to be the case.

Why then, why no shoes!

Of course, there would always be a reason for everything. And there was a traumatizing incidence that led to the reason why Rin never wore shoes.

Naturally, it was all Sesshomaru's fault!

To be retrospective of Sesshomaru's background that lead to Rin's traumatizing incidence, it would be necessary to know that he was, after all that was said and done, Lord of The Western Land. Contrary to how rich that title made him sound, being Lord of The Western Land didn't mean much in term of material possession - money.

Though, that wasn't so much traumatizing to Rin. Rin had practically been money-less since young, and was so used to being broke that Sesshomaru seemed really rich to her, not knowing that he didn't have one cent to save his life.

But he just looked rich, and Rin had always thought him so.

As the case was, Sesshomaru only possessed swords of several kinds through out his life, but nothing else. And at that, he couldn't afford shoes for Rin - the human way.

Never fear! He had other effective ways - fangs, claws, and swords - to afford things when needed. But beside power, he never really needed anything before Rin came along. Only on rare occasions like one evening when he felt the urge for a romantic boat ride with Jaken that he absolutely had to have a boat; even though he could very well glide across the lake with the amount of time that would only equal half of the time it would take for a boat ride. So he obtained the boat by killing a whole army of men; of course it was their fault for not giving him the boat for free. It was even more thrilling afterward, that boat ride was. He needed to flex his claw muscles on those stubborn army men, because after so long not using those muscles, they became restless.

After Rin joined him, Sesshomaru found it necessary to put these unconventional methods to use.

So, one day he brought to her a new kimono in colors of orange and white arranged in a checker-board pattern with random green circles scattering here and there. It was brightly pleasing to her eyes, and she accepted it with an appreciative smile, a smile which Sesshomaru _so_ loved.

Yet, something was still missing. There should be something else adorning her pretty little form. No, it wasn't earrings, or bracelet, or any sort like that. Rin was already too cute. If she became any cuter, his mind would turn hopelessly fruity rendering him dysfunctional in his pursuit for power and respect.

After gazing at her with his eyes slanted showing obvious curiosity, Sesshomaru finally realized that Rin needed shoes.

And so, naturally, using his unorthodox methods of obtaining things while traveling through a human village, he gave the shoemaker one swift slash across the throat and took the pair of shoes right off the sales table and handed them to Rin. Sesshomaru growled at the shoemaker while performing that deadly act because the shoemaker had refused to give the shoes for free. That fool brought in on himself.

"GROWLL!"

Then, Sesshomaru immediately turned toward Rin to hand her the shoes. He said gently, with the most pleasant tone like he was a totally different person from the one who just committed the vicious murder, "Here, put these on, Rin."

The smile that he so loved and expected from Rin with the gift of those shoes was completely gone from her face. She stood immobilized with her one foot still in the air. Her complexion turned ghostly white, and her eyes were widened forgetting all about the fact that human eyes should blink sometimes.

Rin was traumatized!

"Rin!" He called her.

No answer.

"Rin!" He moved closer to her and placed his hand on her head, "Rin, what is it?"

No answer from her. Her soul just seemed like it had left her body and gone poofing into thin air.

Sesshomaru just stood looking at her dumbfounded thinking she was sick or something. And he was right; she was sick, sick at the sight of his heartless murder.

Jaken knocked on her back, "Rin, what's wrong with you, little imp? Don't you hear your Lord calling you?"

"Hah!" Being knocked and almost fell forward, Rin came back to life only after getting caught into Sesshomaru's arms as he made sure she wouldn't fall all the way to the ground. She looked at her lord and showed the worst terror imaginable that could be expressed in her happy eyes.

Then, she broke free from his arms, ran away into the woods somewhere, and never came back.

The terror that Sesshomaru saw in her Rin's eyes sent a unpleasant shiver through his spine. It was the most awful sight he had ever witnessed. _'What is wrong with her?'_ He thought about her weird action, and was honestly clueless about what was wrong with his little Rin.

Sesshomaru had no idea that his heartless murder was upsetting Rin. To him, in his demon way, that murder was nothing!

As far as Rin could run with her two short frail human legs, she couldn't elude the boundary of his sense's reach. He found her slumping down with her back against a tree and her hands hiding her face. Then, Sesshomaru smelled tears.

Of coure, his Rin's tear was also the most unpleasant smell that had ever reached his nose.

And, what reached his ears was the most unpleasant sound he had ever heard.

Rim mumbled, "Mr. Shoemaker. I'm sorry. I didn't know that the beautiful person I followed is a bandit. I didn't know he's evil just like the bandits who had killed my family. I'm sorry. It was only for a my shoes that you had been killed. I can't save you. But I'll pray that your soul will go to heaven."

Sesshomaru felt disgusted inside at Rin's words.

In her eyes, he was a BANDIT!

And even if he was unwilling to see it her way, he had to admit that he was robbing that shoemaker in a very heartless way. He could have just scare the shoemaker into giving the pair of shoes. But Sesshomaru was so used to do things the quickest way possible, and killing human was like breathing for him, and Rin would never be a factor of consideration in determining the fashion of his action anyway.

Besides, what was the difference between bullying someone to take their possessions and killing them to take their possessions. They were still robberies in various forms. So, killing the stupid fool to put him out of his human misery was really doing him a favor.

How dare did Rin think of him as a lowly human bandit. He was a demon, a great demon at that. And even if his action mimicked _exactly_ what a bandit would do, he was NO bandit! Absolutely right! He was a great demon! A powerful one! One that would kill a - shoemaker who was way much less important in the scheme of things; not that killing the stupid fool would make the world any better, but it didn't make the world any worse.

Well, the fool shouldn't exist to begin with anyway; if he didn't make shoes, someone else would. And that someone would be much wiser to give the shoes for free.

Who cared about that shoemaker! He was like a fragile little cockroach, a bug, a butterfly, a nameless thing; a thing that Sesshmaru just went _out of his way_ to kill for _no_ greater cause but only to cause painful feeling for Rin.

For his case, he didn't know that bandits had killed her family. He didn't know that his action had hurt her so much.

That human girl!

Why did she care so much for that pathetic shoemaker? Her distracting pout was making Sesshomaru's journey into greatness becoming increasingly difficult!

But, difficult or not, they needed to leave. So Sesshomaru approached Rin.

"Rin, what's wrong?" He said it as gently as he could.

Still no answer.

Jaken proceeded to knock on Rin again, but Sesshomaru stomped on Jaken just in time to stop Jaken's trivial pursuit.

Usually, with that disrespectful defiance from anyone, friends, foes, or people he didn't know, he would just cut her neck off with his claws. But really, among his whims, which were few, Rin was the worst. He never cared to think of the reason; he sort of knew why - but it wasn't love or anything - or so he denied.

He would only admit that Rin was just a thing, like a sword, that he carried around - like the Tenseiga. Rin was a possession. By right, he would haul her around to wherever he wanted to, and he would throw her away to the side of the road anytime he wanted to.

But at that moment, he didn't have a wish to dispose of her just yet.

So for his sanity's sake, "Rin, let's go."

Rin didn't move from her spot, nor did she make any movement whatsoever.

Sesshomaru stopped his own trivial pursuit of telling Rin to come along. After he touched her head again to feel for any sickness that might bother her and found none, he stood there for that whole day waiting for her to get over whatever that she needed to get over. She had been like that before, and had gotten over it rather quickly.

Nothing of concern! Maybe, she just needed some rest.

By evening, Sesshomaru lost all whatever little vast amount of patience he had. His journey to build his vast empire couldn't be wasted standing around in the woods waiting for one determinately pouting human little girl.

He crouched down behind her and placed his arm around to scoop her up, "Rin, we should go now."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin hiccuped, "I don't want to go with you anymore. I don't think I would be happy seeing you murdering innocent people for what you want anymore."

He didn't scoop her up as he had planned. Instead, he stood up empty handed and said with, again, perfect calmness in his deep gentle voice despite the frustration churning internally at her rejection, "Very well Rin, you'll do as you wish."

"Let's go Jaken," Sesshomaru said and started to leave.

Despite the strong wish to ditch the human girl, Jaken came to Rin's side and tugged on her, "Let's go, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru is leaving."

No movement.

"Fine, imp!" Calling Rin an imp not admitting that he, himself, was the more impish of the two, Jaken cursed under his breath and staggered away trying to catch up to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked slowly, very slowly, in hope that Rin could catch up to him. When her scent was growing faint, he realized she wasn't following. He stopped and looked back pensively.

No Rin, no where!

He continued walking. Then, he stopped. Then, he continued. Then, he stopped. Then, he continued.

When Sesshomaru reached the edge of the woods, he got so angry about something that he stopped abruptly and released a violent growl so loud that even the trees shook.

Jaken knew what that was all about.

"Mi Lord!" Jaken suggested in a voice like he was scared to speak, "If you miss her that much, perhaps you shou - "

"I DO NOT MISS HER!" Sesshomaru's red demonic eyes flared with rage.

"Ahem! Yes, yes, Mi Lord!" Jaken cleared his throat to stifle the laughter at his lord's whim. But it wasn't the whim that was laughable to Jaken, it was the fact that his lord was failing so miserably in denying it.

"GRRR! That foolish human girl!"

Sesshomaru turned around so quickly and strode back to where Rin was. He would kill her if she didn't follow this time. NO ONE, NO ONE, and RIN of all people, should reject Sesshomaru's kindness like that. In fact, he hadn't been kind to anyone beside Rin. So, she should feel really privileged.

To his surprise and concern, Rin wasn't there anymore. Though, she left a scent trail for him to follow.

The thick woods ended, and Sesshomaru came upon the village where there was a large gathering of people; some was crying; some was cussing at demons; some was just sitting there in prayer pose.

It was a funeral for the shoemaker that Sesshomaru had killed.

Little Rin walked toward the crowd of people. As soon as they saw her, it was like an explosion. People started to run toward her and cussed loudly at her.

"Her! She was the one traveling with the demon who had killed our shoemaker!"

Then, they hovered around her. A man pulled her up by the arm and started to do that motion like he was planning on beating her.

Standing at the edge of the woods, Sesshomaru was furious!

Well, not that he cared about Rin or anything; not that he would do anything to please or help the human girl. She was nothing! Nothing that he cared or loved!

But, she was HIS RIN! And NOBODY would dare to treat his possession like that.

With that decision, Sesshomaru closed his eyes to make him look so calm while he released his frustration in a powerful strike into the the woods, which cut down half of the trees therein and killed them instantly. Supposedly, killing the trees was less heartless , and that made it more forgivable.

Because if he didn't release that frustration into the trees, he would release it into the village people, which wouldn't help mend his relationship with Rin any.

Then, after killing things like the trees, he walked with a perfectly graceful composure toward the gathering and hurled a whip-like object to stop the man from hitting Rin.

The people saw Sesshomaru, and all scattered to run in every direction that led away from him. Jaken chased wildly like a maniac throwing fire from his Staff at the people while cussing, "Must Lord Sesshomaru teach you pathetic people a lesson?"

Sesshomaru came to Rin's side after the man had let her loose so the man could also run freely away afraid for his life. Sesshomaru scooped Rin up into his one arm. He carried her toward the shoemaker's body still not buried.

"If you so wish, I'll revive the shoemaker for you."

Rin looked at him with her eyes widened in surprise mixed with happiness, "You will?"

Sesshomaru put her down. He withdrew the Tenseiga. With one strike, he destroyed the minions of the underworld and revived the shoemaker, right before Rin's eyes. She placed her hands in her mouth gasping silently at her lord's magical sword.

Once again, Rin was frozen with Sesshomaru's action. But this time, it was with awe and happiness.

The shoemaker was revived.

Sesshomaru quickly scooped Rin into his arm. And in a ball of light, he flitted through the air before the shoemaker even had a chance to thank the person who had revived him.

When they were back in the woods away from the village, he lowered her down to the ground.

Rin looked up at him with innocent eyes, "Thank you for saving that shoemaker, Lord Sesshomaru."

He only looked at her without answering. He started to walk away from her, though he stopped. He hesitated the last sentence, but slowly said it anyway, "Come, Rin!"

Rin looked after reluctantly. She hesitated. But Jaken had made a decision for her. He came out from nowhere and pulled her arms as he ran to catch up to Sesshomaru. Jaken noticed that he was dragging her on the dirt ground which might raze her skin, but he didn't care. The human needed some pain as a punishment for all of his lord's recent heartache.

Rin finally gave up her pouting because of Jaken's rough but loving action. She giggled again, "Thank you Master Jaken, but I think I can walk now."

Sesshomaru was glad that Rin had finally followed, and secretly thanked Jaken for doing that which was beneath Sesshomaru's style - the action of dragging Rin along.

Sesshomaru glanced backward at Rin, "Rin, if you wish so, I will not kill unnecessarily anymore."


	2. A Persuasive Advice From Kaede

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to icegirljenni, sfdmoment, DivineRose91, Sesshy's lil's girl, Lynn for the reviews (^_^)

* * *

><p>Naraku was destroyed at the village where the priestess Kaede resided. Sesshomaru and his entourage remained there for a few days just to make sure that Naraku was really gone this time. The thing was like an irritating worm that kept regenerating.<p>

The morning of the third day came. Sesshomaru stood in front of Kaede's hut looking at the sunrise thinking that Naraku had really stayed dead this time. It was time for him and his entourage to leave.

Kaede silently stood behind him.

Kaede looked at Rin running wildly through her herb garden chasing a butterfly and giggling like a foolish child. Kaede couldn't help but grinned and then shook her head. She shook her head because she had come to a sad realization that Sesshomaru was so clueless about raising or providing for a human child. She was thinking that Sesshomaru, himself, probably was clueless about what the human world was about to begin with.

And Kaede thought correctly.

Sesshomaru had no idea about the human world. He had always thought humans were just useless, parasites, things to be disposed of for his own purposes.

That was except for Rin.

He had changed somewhat in the way that he had viewed human after being with Rin; still, he had yet to resolve the superiority complex of his being a great demon and his being above and beyond all others.

Kaede continued her thought about the fact that Rin was a female child; and at that, Sesshomaru was no person to guide her through adulthood.

Jaken seemed even more hopeless in that endeavor. Let's not even talk about him.

So all in all, Sesshomaru and Jaken were not the best people to guide Rin, if not the worse. They might have been able to guide Rin through surviving a battle with Naraku and all, but not through growing up. Kaede thought that she would be a better candidate to raise and to teach Rin all about being a human female. Besides, Kaede was quite lonely with no child of her own.

Providing that Sesshomaru had made Rin very happy, obviously, or she wouldn't be so giddy like that; but still, a child was much different from a growing female. Right then, Rin might be happy ; and even though she might still be happy in a few more years, it would be difficult for her to find any body to talk to about being a female and what came with it.

Albeit, by traveling with Sesshomaru, Kaede doubted that Rin would ever be close to another human female long enough to talk about anything. And if any female was brave enough to approach Sesshomaru and to talk to Rin, Jaken would successfully run the poor woman away while her vocal let loose a terrifying squeal of the highest pitch.

Just imagine Sesshomaru talking to Rin about the monthly cycle and all! Kaede shuddered with terror at that thought, terrified that she would laugh her head out loud like a fool and not a prim and proper elder like she should be - in front of all those kids. That would surely earn her no credit of respect.

Kaede suppressed her maniacal laughter with the discipline that she had learned while training as a priestess and approached Sesshomaru.

Though, she was not quick to suggest anything. She had heard things about Sesshomaru that weren't exactly the nice kinds. So, she would take an attentive look at the daiyoukai to search for a sign of evilness. To her surprise, she really didn't see any.

That muscular hunk of beauty, in all his glorious regal and intimidating exterior, just seemed like a big bluff. So, Kaede decided that those 4 youngsters - talking about Inuyasha and them - being the powerful and fighting machines they might have been, were no good judges of character. Because as much bashing as those youngsters had done regarding Sesshomaru, at the moment, standing in front of him, the only thing Kaede found true in those youngsters' words was that Sesshomaru was quite a looker. But other than that, they were all wrong.

Sesshomaru looked like a good guy!

Of course, Kaede had never met him during those good old days when he wasn't so good - the days before he met Rin.

_'What on earth were those youngsters talking about? I don't see an inch of evilness in him,'_ she thought for a moment before she really approached him with her decision.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kaede addressed him with the title of respect because she was no fool. Besides, he looked like a lord. Also, with the intention of taking Rin away from him, Kaede thought she had better be respectful even if it was all fake.

Kaede continued, "I think you should let Rin stay here with me so she can learn about herself as a human."

"Priestess, I can very well teach her all she needs to know," Sesshomaru replied to Kaede in a surprisingly gentle tone.

After that tone, Kaede was completely sure that Sesshomaru was a nice guy. So she boldly pushed her case further, "Rin is a human female, there will be things about her that I think you'll find difficult to talk her through. Besides, you should let Rin have an option to learn about her own race and should let her choose her own way."

Sesshomaru did not reply. He stood silently watching his Rin running wildly after the butterfly that was still free from her grasp. He knew that Rin had no intention to catch that butterfly. One time in the past, Rin had caught one, and the fragile thing just died in her hand because she had snatched it so hard. Rin cried for the sake of that butterfly for a very long moment; Sesshomaru had to revive the butterfly for her to stop crying. And Rin never ever tried to snatch another one again.

As useless as that butterfly was - to Sesshomaru- Rin had found it precious enough to handle with care to preserve its life even if she had wished so much to snatch it for her possession.

He thought back to the time when the monks told Rin that a human shouldn't follow a demon like that; that demons were evil and all. He had stood silently in the woods listening to all of it. At the time, he was seething inside thinking how he would kill those monks for trying to rip his Rin away. How could they brainwash Rin with all those demon's bashings. Though, he did admit that Rin had once thought him like a bandit. So he let her choose. And Rin chose him.

Maybe he was evil once.

But the generous Rin had forgiven him for the thing he did.

He was glad he had found Rin; she had taught him so much about compassion and kindness. And in a weird way, he had felt more complete with those emotions added to his very poor emotional bank account. Wonderfully, even the Tenseiga had approved of those emotions. But not just the complete feeling of being, he had realized that his power had grown stronger with those emotions, dismissing his initial thought that those emotions would only weaken him.

Maybe that was why his father was so GREAT!

And the more Rin had smiled, the more complete Sesshomaru had become. So, he had kept his promise to her and dealt with things in much gentler ways - to continuously vitalize the smile that made him so complete.

Very much against his willingness to wean himself from Rin, he considered Kaede's words and realized that she might be right.

Kaede still sensed no hostility, so she even went bolder in her pursuit, "I know you love her in every way that you could love her. So, you should allow her an opportunity to learn about her own kind and to choose what's best for her."

Uhmm! What had love got to do with it?

Sesshomaru started to feel irritated with Kaede's words, _'What's best for Rin is ME, Sesshomaru!'_ But he suppressed his anger because she was, in an irritatingly provoking way, speaking the truth. Even he, himself, had entertained that same thought just a moment ago before her approach. It was just provoking because it came from someone else.

Kaede was a talkative one, obviously, because she was non-stop, "Just look at her, she doesn't even have shoes on!"

At that last sentence, a statement that was very true, Sesshomaru took his gaze from Rin and transformed his eyes into the demonic red as he abruptly turned toward Kaede with a loud, "GROWLLL!"

Kaede jumped back a little, still not sensing any danger, just a little anger from the daiyoukai. Though, Kaede didn't really know why, all of sudden, he showed such anger with the subject of Rin's shoes or lack thereof, but she didn't ask. Better not know, he might kill her after he told her.

"Very well," his eyes reverted back to the golden beauty that they usually displayed, "I'll leave Rin to your care." He walked toward and towered his tall self over the shorter, much shorter, priestess and said with a menacing tone, "And you WILL take very good care of Rin, I'm sure."

Kaede might have gulped down a few puffs of terror that were stuck in her throat at that terrifying look he just sent her way along with those words; but she did it so gracefully, it went unnoticed.

"I give you my words."

When Sesshmaru walked away from Kaede, she gave him one last piece of her mind regarding the situation of Rin, "Though I think it would be the most wonderful if Rin could have the best from both worlds, a mixture of the human gentility expressed through the demonic grace."

His stubborn self refused to turn around to tell her that he agreed because it would be too unbearable to agree with that priestess, or with anybody. But he couldn't really say he disagreed because that would be lying on his part. So Sesshomaru acted like he didn't hear Kaede and kept walking while thinking, _'Indeed.'_

It was a disheartening Rin that Sesshomaru saw when he suggested to her that she would stay with Kaede for the time being. Though, contrary to the initial thoughts from everyone - Inuyasha and them, even Jaken - Rin obeyed Sesshomaru's decision without too much of a big fuss.

After Sesshomaru had reassured Rin that he would visit often.

Rin might be really childish in her laughter and her graceless movement through the meadow chasing butterflies and picking flowers; but Rin was a girl who had experienced terrible misfortunes in her life which had taught her what to do when. And when it was Lord Sesshomaru's order, Rin obeyed rather readily.

It wasn't that she was scared of Sesshomaru; it was simply because she had become trusting that he would always give her his best intention. Because ever after that one very evil incident, everything Sesshomaru had done, it was always with the consideration of Rin. Her lord had shown that he was very capable of kindness, especially when it came to being kind to her.

And he had kept true to his other promise, so she knew he would come back to visit her; just didn't know when.


	3. The Final Frontier For A Great Demon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>Thanks to icegirljenni, DivineRose91, Shessy's lil's girl, sfdmoment, Lynn, Drama Kagome, Taraah36, RubyJeweler<p>

* * *

><p>After Sesshomaru left Rin with Kaede, he came upon a hill top not far from the village. He took a station on a big boulder looking down toward where Kaede's residence would be - albeit, while sitting on a rock, he still managed to look regal. His golden gaze was unreadable; though, it clearly showed that he was thinking about Rin.<p>

Rin was resilient and very adaptable. The chance that Rin might fall comfortably into the human way of life was greater than he was willing to admit. In a way, he seethed at the thought that Rin wouldn't need him anymore, and that Rin would find herself a cozier home with just as much happiness as what he had given her.

The possibility that Rin wouldn't choose to travel with him when she would be ready to make that choice seeped into his heart and almost singed it into a pile of ash, unusable for living - even for a powerful demon such as himself.

It was hopeless! Sesshomaru loved Rin.

And he had stopped all effort to deny it after the time when he held her dead body in the underworld.

In _whatever_ way that love might be, he did not know. In fact, he probably didn't even know that particular emotion regarding Rin was love. At the moment, it was just a nameless emotion, a pleasant emotion that wielded him to do things that he never imagined himself do even when he was in one of his more whimsical moods.

Sesshomaru never cringed at anyone's death before. He didn't even cringe at the prospect of _his own_ demise when fighting the deadly Sounga. But in the underworld when he lost Rin, he cringed with disgust at his own greed for power; his face got distorted into such an unsightly frown that he had buried his face into her cheeks to hide it - and hid all whatever else expression that may have accompanied that frown.

Whatever that nameless emotion was, he just knew that he wanted Rin to be with him forever, and hoped that Rin felt the same way, not knowing that she already felt that same way with all her heart. Funny it was, as a chirpy cheerful thing that Rin was, she held her secret feelings rather well.

As it was, Sesshomaru really didn't need that rest that he was taking at the moment. He just refused to move away that far from Rin. So, he lingered there just thinking - thinking about what Kaede had said, and thinking about Rin.

In a way, he was proud at the droppings of jaws from Inuyasha and them people at Rin's faith in his words. Rin trusted him, and he was glad.

Though, Rin had not always trusted him in the past. After the shoes incident, Rin became so fearful of him that had made their travel not as easy and smooth as it seemed.

After then, Sesshomaru had to think twice about what he was doing to make sure that he was handling the little fragile human girl with care. He knew that he was in too deep with his attraction toward her. In that past, sometimes, he thought he might have to dispose of her, once and for all, to exterminate that weird feeling which had narrowed his options in carrying out his daily killing routines.

It was really ruining the image of his killing perfection.

When Naraku kidnapped Rin, Sesshomaru was going to kill Naraku, and - who cared about that human girl. But in the end, his eyes flared red in anger - not at Naraku's trick, because he already knew that Naraku was tricky - but anger with his own confusing mind which had decided that he should go and rescue the human girl instead - falling nicely into Naraku's stupid trick!

To keep his words that he wouldn't kill again, Sesshomaru had refrained from killing things unnecessarily. Many times, he stood seething inside thinking of the worse ways possible to kill things like Kohaku, Sango, the monks who tried to purify him. But in front of Rin, he struggled to stop himself from doing it. He remembered that killing these insignificant things - insignificant to him anyway- wouldn't make his world any easier; it would only make it harder because Rin would pout for another 100 days plus some more.

But it wasn't the pouting that he dreaded most, even though it was bad enough; but rather, it was the horrid thought about how the happiness would drain from her angelic eyes if he killed mindlessly.

So, he had day-dreamed about killing instead, boiling inside trying to retrace the steps of how his little human had gotten his tall self wrapped into several loops around her finger. It appeased him much when that riddle surfaced because he couldn't retrace anything; his little human didn't do anything. She was neither manipulative nor deceptive, and never oppressive toward him - she had no power to oppress him, nor did she possess the sly art to deceive.

She was just smiling, loving, and believing- just doing what the innocent cute Rin did best.

It was his own voluntary self that got him all wrapped around her. It was unbelievable that he somehow got tangled in that kind of emotional mess with any other living thing; but as the case was, he trod too deep into an alien territory, hopelessly deep, and couldn't find his way out. Curiously for him, even if he didn't know what alien land he had stumbled upon, he had found it extremely comfortable there - with Rin by his side.

He had taken great care to leave Rin behind when he knew that the journey might include some inevitable bloody scenes.

He used to shudder at Rin's determination in her fashion of pouting when he did something wrong, not wrong according to him, but wrong according to her. Why did he ever care that Rin got hurt, physically or emotionally, was beyond his comprehension.

The feeling was just undeniable.

And there was no point in analyzing it; before long, he had run out of reasons to justify.

Sesshomaru would walk into any trap or lunge to his death to preserve her sweet smile. And when confronted about that whim of his by Jaken, or his brother, or whoever, he would just imagine himself shrugging his shoulders and cared not to answer.

From that traumatizing incidence, he could never obtain another kimono for her because he could never afford one by the human method; but his demon method would cause Rin's tears. That was why Rin always had on the same kimono.

As for the subject of footwear, he never dared mentioning it to Rin, ever again!

He smirked at the memory of Kaede's observation about Rin's footwear habit, a keen observation indeed. Did Kaede think that he had provided for Rin improperly? And what about the _"Rin should have the best from both worlds, a mixture of the human gentility expressed through the demonic grace"?_

What was all that about? What was so good about human? Was his demonic grace not good enough for one very fragile human girl? Of course, it was good enough; more than enough!

Yes!

But Rin would still have no shoes!

Sesshomaru stood up from the boulder that he had been resting on while thinking about his journey with Rin. Rin was with him for a whole long year. And he had to admit that Rin didn't really have the most comfortable nights of sleep, nor the most delicious foods, nor the best looking clothes; not that Rin, herself, wanted the best, but what she had was really substandard.

She deserved much better than that!

And all of his love for her, why did he never think of providing for her better? Protecting her wasn't enough. Besides, most of the times when she was plagued with danger, it was all his fault anyway. Evil things were going after him, not her! She just happened to be a convenient hostage.

Rin was not a tough demon like him who could manhandle things the manly way. Rin was a little fragile human girl - in a literal sense of speaking; and in a figurative sense of speaking, Rin had become - what was it? Well, at the moment, he couldn't exactly define her. But whatever she had become, he would be a very unhappy and angry dog-demon without her.

Kaede was right - no more perhaps or maybe - she was _absolutely_ right!

Being the only person who the Lord of the Western Land ever felt such a strong attraction to - counting both human and demon - Rin should have the best.

Rin would require human stuffs. She couldn't possibly tag along with him for another 60 years living his nomadic lifestyle, a rough uncomfortable lifestyle. She shouldn't be foraging through human villages stealing melons for food when she had become an adult; nor should she spread her beautiful feminine graceful body across the forest floor to rest at night.

Rin would grow up to be a respectful lady, a dignified lady as her name implied. And what respect would it be if Rin was stealing foods (and had no shoes on).

Just imagine Sango stealing melons! The world could certainly move on without that image.

If Rin was a demoness, food was no problem with the demonic way of life. But as tough as she had made herself out to be, Rin was a human requiring the comfort of her human world.

Despite being the Lord of The Western Land and all, Sesshomaru did not have a castle to shelter Rin. The castle of the Kings of the West had burned down with his father some 200 years ago. But even if that castle was still there, the demon servants were only trained to serve to the needs of demons Kings and their demoness Ladies. Providing that his father's mistress, Izayoi, was a human Lady, but she had her own group of servants whom she brought along to tend to her during her stay.

As the _only_ object of his affection, if Rin should choose to tag along with him once again when she had become an adult - which Sesshomaru really hoped that she would choose him - Rin should have a huge castle to rest her feet if she needed. Rin would have lavish dinners consisting of human foods if she wished so. Rin would have the most elegant kimonos, and jewelries of the finest kind if she desired. Rin would have it all, the finestest of whatever the human world possessed.

He imagined that all the finestest human stuffs that he wanted for Rin would be costly. Where would he obtain them? And how? Fangs, claws, swords were out of the question; that would make him a bandit. Rin would not approve of it; well, she _already_ didn't.

He would have to earn it - the human way.

That was the one with moral, NOT the bandits!

No more thought was needed. What Sesshomaru had to do was simple. Sesshomaru had determined. If Rin could learn the human way, he could very well learn it, too. How difficult could it possibly be living like those worthless creatures?

His worthless little brother could do it. But then again, since the humans and his brother were both worthless, that could be the reason why they got along so well.

How hard could it be?

Sesshomaru almost spat out a "Feh," but remembering that was the demeanor of Inuyasha, he refrained from copying it exactly. So, instead, as the stoicism of a high lord called for, he sounded out a graceful, "Hm" - even if there was nobody there listening to it.

Sesshomaru had surpassed his father in power with the attainment of his Bakusaiga. The land was at peace again with the destruction of very bad demons and hanyous - Naraku and his minions.

What else was left to do?

So, taking on the mock challenge, all for Rin and her sweet smile, Sesshomaru had decided to carry his demonic grace into an adventure of the human pursuit!


	4. Failure

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>Thanks to icegirljenni, DivineRose91, Shessy's lil's girl, sfdmoment, Lynn, Drama Kagome, Taraah36, RubyJeweler<p>

* * *

><p>Not that Rin had ever been that close to Sesshomaru - in term of physical touchiness. The only times the two were close were the couple occasions when he swept her into safety, into his arms; and even that, there weren't many. It would have been wonderful if she was kidnapped more often, as ironic as thay may have sounded.<p>

After one whole month since Sesshomaru had left her with Kaede, he had finally come back to visit her. At the moment, Rin completely forgot that her lord wasn't exactly the touchy kind. She ran up to him. With the natural tendency of a human missing her loved one, she hugged him as tightly as she could.

And her lord, he stood there as still as he could, letting her do whatever she wanted, hopelessly knowing that she was working her way to wrap him up around her all over again.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and Co. looking at him and Rin, their jaws quivering with suppressed laughter at the sight of Sesshomaru's dumbfounded expression because of Rin's action. And for whatever persuation from his own mind, probably his own natural reaction of missing Rin just the same, Sesshomaru put his arms around her and returned the hug, as tightly as he could.

At that instant, Inuyasha and Co. couldn't hold it any longer. They just bursted out laughing at Sesshomaru's weakness. Sango was the only one who sighed an "Awww," and didn't consider that a weakness; she named it 'sentimentality.' Kagome wasn't there, or she would have awed the same way, maybe even more enthusiastic, and would have agreed with Sango's assessment of Sesshomaru's emotional state.

Of course, the mature Kaede frowned and said something in an attempt to stop the youngsters from harassing Sesshomaru's soft spot for Rin; but Inuaysha and Co. didn't pay much attention to the respectable priestess. Nor did Sesshomaru pay much attention to Inuyasha and Co. They were not that important in his scheme of things.

And for the next several months, the visitation became frequent. The hug from the human girl got longer. And even the laughter had stopped; they were so used to it by then, they found it funny no more. Only Sango never stopped awing as she sensed that the 'sentimentality' had grown even stronger.

But it was short lived. Before long, Sesshomaru left for a very long while and did not come back until 3 years later - when Rin turned 12. That time though, he came with a gift. He gave Rin a beautiful kimono. And she gave him the longest hug, and a quick kiss on his cheek, which had made him slightly embarrassed at the nosy eyes of the Inuyasha and Co.; but the unexpected happiness that came from the kiss overrode any negative thought.

That night, Kaede noticed that Rin was looking at her kimono in a dejected manner. Was she not happy with the gift? The old priestess wondered why, but she didn't ask. Better not know, Sesshomaru might kill Kaede after Rin told her.

But as exactly as Kaede had observed, Rin was not all too happy. She had been away from Sesshomaru long enough that she would rather be with him than being gifted a kimono, which was clearly made with the style of a First Lady in High Honor, who probably did nothing but attending lavish evenings in the finest dining halls. Rin's daily gardening chore was never a fitting occasion to wear that, for the trend would drag on the dirt ground ruining its classy folds. Besides, she would look completely out of place wearing it to do her gardening works.

But she wasn't complaining either. The kimono would be quite entertaining to put on while modeling in front of the mirror for a few minutes, admiring her own beauty, and wishing that Lord Sesshomaru could see her in them; but Rin knew that she would be too shy to wear it because she was no Lady of High Honor; and as much as she wished so, she never had the arrogance or the self assurance like he did.

Though apart from that, Rin was dejected for one very awful reason; she had no idea what seamstress, or how many seamstresses, had her lord killed to obtain that kimono. Because after being with him for one whole year, Rin knew that he was as broke as her, and could never afford even a watermelon, let alone that well-tailored gift.

Rin had trusted his words since the very day he said it; and he had proven to her that he would keep them true. At one point, she was so worried that he would kill Kohaku. She was worried because she knew that would have broken her heart, and she would have to pout; or even worse, she would have to leave him again - a deed she never wanted to do.

But most terrifying of all, if her lord had killed Kohaku, the very tiny dark speck hidden somewhere in her heart - for as innocent as Rin was, she wasn't perfect - would persuade her to stay by her lord's side because she had grown to love him more than anything. And she would still wish to stay with him forever even if he took _her_life for his own evil intention if he ever had the need to do that.

Thankfully, Sesshomaru never killed Kohaku, nor did he take her life for any intention; if anything, he saved Kohaku and protected him just like he had protected her. That action had left no more doubt in Rin's mind. Her lord had won her utmost love and devotion that she had secretly vowed to be Sesshomaru-sama's Rin forever unless he kicked her to the curbside; even that, she might sprint back up and jump forward to latch on to his legs like a leech, and wouldn't let go.

She had been watching Jaken and been practicing in her mind that latching technique!

But Sesshomaru never would kick Rin to the curbside, only if that action was necessary to save her life would he ever do that.

Rin was glad she had found Sesshomaru.

He was so beautiful that was mesmerizing to her eyes. She admired him in every way a child could. And in that childish way, Sesshomaru was a prince charming in dreamy fairy tales, an epic hero when she was in distress; and everything in between the charming and the heroic moments, her lord was a powerful presence, who, while not saying much in his quiet way, always had a protective aura about him when he looked at her. And the security that she felt just thinking about him had carried her through the toughest times in her life - the near-death times of her life - because she knew Sesshomaru-sama would always show up.

He was absolutely irresistible in his charming way!

But most important of all, he always came for her. And while his icy facade always sent out chilling vibes to everyone he ever encountered warning them of his unfriendliness, Rin only felt the most gentle warmness from him. Even the very kind Kagome couldn't surpass the gentility Rin had sensed from her lord.

Rin just wanted to tag along by his side reveling in his beautiful elegance; it doesn't matter whatever place she would hold in his stead - Rin knew she was important to him just much as he was important to her; Rin knew she would be very happy in that place.

Rin propped up her chin with her arm whose elbow was resting on the window pane. She raised her eyes to look up at the stars above, paying much more attention to the hanging crescent, which reminded her of her lord. She couldn't help but wonder if Lord Sesshomaru had killed in order to obtain that kimono. Certainly, Lord Sesshomaru would never kill anyone else because he had said so, and proved so.

Perhaps, he was playing with his words: He didn't kill them, but he had robbed them just the same?

No, her lord would never do that.

Then how did he afford the kimono?

Of course, Rin never had any idea that her lord had bought the kimono using all of his money.

And she had missed the faint dab of the amberous melancholy that waved quickly across his eyes when he visited her that evening. Lord Sesshomaru had always been arrogant, confident, and outstanding in everything that he does. She never looked for any subtle sadness; therefore, she saw none.

But it was there.

Under that same crescent moon Rin was looking at, somewhere on the outskirt of the forest facing in the direction of Rin's village, Sesshomaru sat with his back against the tree as he drew one of his knee proximally toward his body for the purpose of resting his one arm on it. He nibbled mindlessly on a dry stem of wheat that he hag plugged from the meadow. His eyes narrowed as his mind reran through all the missteps of his human pursuit.

It was much harder than he had thought.

Without the use of his more effective features - the demonic ones - being a human was an endeavor fitting to be defined using very bad words. Three years into his human pursuit, he had only earned and saved a ridiculous amount of money enough to buy her a kimono. Albeit, he had no idea that a cheaper kimono would have served the same purpose; so, he chose the most expensive item available on the market, and spent all of his money for it.

Sesshomaru started his adventure observing how the human made their money.

Inuyasha was using his Tessaiga to lure out demons; and that made him a fair amount of money - enough to get by. However, Sesshomaru didn't want enough to get by. He wanted the finest. Kagome was fitting for 'enough to get by.' But Rin was the most beloved thing, and she deserved only the best.

But even if Sesshomaru was going to make a lot of money luring out demons, he wouldn't do it. That was like betraying his own kind; so that job was only good for his little brother, who was half this half that, and was totally confused as to which half he should be more devoted to. _'How pitiful!'_He thought of his little brother, sincerely this time.

Sesshomaru was really good in the art of fighting. And during the time when war was the daily business, he would make a very highly-paid mercenary. He would be the gem in every warlord's eyes. But, of course, killing for money would be the last thing Rin wanted. He was sure that if Rin got the best things over the blood of others, she would frown after all he tears had dried out - an eternal frown.

That would defeat the whole purpose in preseving Rin's sweet smile.

No, not a mercenary. Sesshomaru decided to be a master in the art of fighting.

There it was, a perfect profession to earn money. Who else would be better in that profession that Sesshomaru. He was sure that before long, he would be the most famous master in all of the lands, and every warlord or the warrior class would send their strong young men to him. He would be paid nicely.

But humans!

They were far more complicated in their system of business than he had thought. How did they ever find time - during their very short lifespan - to establish such intricate pattern to conduct their business was beyond his mind.

It was unbelievable how he had to establish a credible residence before he could open a school. So, his first job as a human ever was hauling rice bags off the field. Of course, with his strength, he could do the work of 100 humans in a day. So, in a year, he accumulated enough money to buy a small piece of land and built a straw cabin, sturdy enough to call it The School of The Figthing Art.

With all the registration to the Town Lord done, Sesshomaru found that many people demanded that he proved to them that he was, in fact, the killing perfection that he had boasted. That was easy enough. Before long, not only people enrolled themselves, their sons, and all of their male relatives in his school; the women were also enrolling themselves to be his mate. He had to growl at them all day long, giving up the stoic image he always carried himself, just to keep those women away.

And when Sesshomaru failed to keep one or two more persistent women away, Jaken had to chase after them with fire spitting out from the Staff of Two Heads. Jaken secretly enjoyed it, so he was always glad to have done that for his lord.

The money flowed in nicely.

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, he wasn't so teacher-like with the patience that a master should have. Just because he was good at it, it didn't mean he could teach it. About two months into that endeavor, he had broken so many legs, so many arms, and had incurred so many bruises on his students, which had landed him a spot as a defendant in the Town Lord's court.

And as much money as he had made from the school fees, he had to pay almost all of it back as fines. And the Town Lord had drawn up a decree to shut down the School of The Fighting Art for reason of ensruing safety for its students.

Well, it was no big deal. Despite the large amount of money, it was a long shot from being able to afford the things Rin deserved. Even by his minute knowledge of accounting, he could see that it would probably take him 100 years in that line of business to even get him a castle, let alone the finest whatever else he wanted.

Several times, it was tempting that he should just kill them all and obtain the worldly goods. But he refrained; not only for Rin, but also for himself that he would not be defeated by this mock challenge.

He tried sales. That wasn't so successful because his public relationship wasn't the best, neither was his Jaken's. The occasional growlings in between greeting the customers didn't help his image much either. And when he was in the middle of a bargain to buy goods, when someone said that he didn't have money to afford their items was enough to egg his pride on; and he would end up saying that he could afford all of their items and their heads, which only made him pay more for the real price the items were worth to start with.

Being a demon and all, Sesshomaru was so honest that most of the things he wanted to sell could not be sold; he ended up selling them even cheaper that what he had paid for, because he had no patience to drag on with the bargaining process. He never learned how to advertise or sugarcoating his products, which, of course, was the major requirement in the retail business.

He came out in the deficit at the end of that endeavor.

He could join the circuit; but that was just - would have to be the last resort.

He looked at how poor the farmers lookd and shook his head; Rin couldn't wait that long. Whatever he was going to do, it would have to be a quick scheme. He needed to make a vast amount of money in the least amount of time possible.

So, he found a perfect opportunity, a join venture with a famous High Lord to transport and distribute war equipment. The trips would be dangerous, and he was to protect them. The promise was that he would be paid nicely according to profit.

He agreed.

All the trips went smoothly. All the weapons was sold to the last sword. All the money was collected without a fuss. Thinking that he would be paid nicely, he was furious that his business partner laughed at him while handing him enough money for maybe a few dinners at some nice eateries.

"Sesshomaru, thanks for the job well done. Here is your share."

"What?"

"Yes, we never agreed on an amount, so, I could give whatever I wanted to," the High Lord smirked at his own ingeniuos deception.

"YOU!"

"EH!" the High Lord pushed our his arm at Sesshomaru, "This is a business dealing, and you get what you agreed. Be glad that you got anything, because when there's no paper signed, that means nothing was promised."

He knew he was ripped off; he wanted to kill the High Lord, but he couldn't. He had to play the game the human way; and he had failed at it. He could just KILL. GROWL! How he wanted to.

But Rin would frown!

"GROWL!"

He snapped the wheat stem he had been nipping on in half. Being a human was much more complicated than he had thought. And earning human money seemed to be beyond his ability. The dreadful thought came to his mind. With all of his majestic awesomeness, Sesshomaru realized that he might not be able to love his little human - the human way.

He had let his Rin down. This time, his visit would be the last visit. Rin would probably be better off with some other human who could at least provide a warm meal for her every night.

He knew he had always been the hero in her heart; and with a shameful admittance of his defeat in his human pursuit, he turned and left the village, moving away from Rin - forever. Because, in the most mundane of things, the daily living activities, he could not fulfill it.

He was no hero. As a human, he was just a failure; and if Rin didn't know it then, she would realize it soon enough.


	5. Raking In The Money

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>Thanks to icegirljenni, DivineRose91, Shessy's lil's girl, sfdmoment, Lynn, Drama Kagome, Taraah36, RubyJeweler, and Headalphafemale<p>

To headalphafemale: Thank you for the review and the suggestion! When I planned this story, I had already planned for the profession, and it's already on my mind too strong. But your suggestion is very nice. Since, I'm not using that to make money for Sesshomaru, I'll see if I could whip up a scene for him to only cook for Rin. (^_^) Only Rin will be able to taste his cooking. (LOL) Poor Rin! All because of your suggestion!

* * *

><p>The deceitful High Lord laughed out loud, sending out his victorious chuckling sounds through his courtyard, reveling in the successful venture which had yielded a very high profit.<p>

"Ha ha ha! That stupid demon who thought he could contest with humans? How foolish!"

Then, the court members mimicked his chuckles in a kissing-up manner. All of them laughed, unaware of the furious demon standing behind them with eyes blood red.

Without anymore thought of Rin, Sesshomaru was FREE TO KILL!

And the High Lord would be his first victim since Naraku. And Jaken would be the toad who announced it, "You insolent fool! You will now face the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru!" His hand waved in the air with a triumphant strength.

"Hah!" They all stopped laughing and turned around to face the toad who was standing in front of Sesshomaru. With all eyes glaring at him, Jaken scampered quickly around and disappeared behind his lord.

Sesshomaru walked toward the High Lord, with one blurry flash of Sesshomaru's hand movement, the High Lord became wounded with five different long scratch marks. The guy couldn't even make a sound as his throat foamed with his own blood.

All the court members raised their swords and moved closer to protect their lord; but as soon as they caught the glares coming their way from Sesshomaru, they all took several steps back, eyes adorned with different colors of terror, all expressed in their own different way; some's pants might even be a little moist.

The ladies of the court didn't dare to raise any sword as they didn't have any, they all just squealed and ran in chaotic patterns. The more sadistic ones stood frozen in awe at his evil beauty, wishing that he was their lord.

One more flash of Sesshomaru's hand, the High Lord became all tangled up. Like a contortionist, the High Lord's hands and feet were curling into a distortion making him unrecognizable as a human shape. Then Sesshomaru snapped the Lord's head backward to make him become one unrecognizable dead human.

In the spur of the entertaining moment, Jaken, of course, thought out loud, "Oh! Mi Lord, Rin -"

"What! Who!"

Sesshomaru's red eyes immediately turned into the golden beauties, the beauties that were only reserved for when Rin was around - so to look more gentle.

"RIN! Where?" Sesshomaru blurted out like he was caught red handed doing something bad - completely forgot that he would have smelled her scent if she was around. He turned to face Jaken and asked again, a worrisome tone, "Jaken, where is Rin?"

"Uhh! Uhm! I was only saying that Rin would be upset!" Jaken finished the sentence with a wavering exclamation point when he realized he had worried his lord unnecessarily.

"JAAAKENN!" Sesshomaru's hair flared out with anger, "Don't do that, ever again!"

"Ye, yes Mi Lord!" Jaken bowed down and stepped backward lest his lord should decide to sculpt his little toad-like image into an unsightly contortion like he just did the High Lord.

_'Rin!'_ Sesshomaru looked back at the High Lord. _'Rin would be upset!'_

He hated that thought. Why must Jaken remind him about that human girl? The one that he would do anything to make her smile. And even if it was behind her back, he should never break his promise to her. Albeit, the High Lord was far from being innocent; but killing him was really unnecessary.

"GROWLLLL!" Sesshomaru growled into the freezing air, the air that had frozen all the eyeballs from the members of the court, who just stood rooted to the ground at their Lord's death, daring not any physical or verbal retaliation.

Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled out his Tenseiga and struck the High Lord claiming back the fool's soul from the minions from the underworld.

It was an ordinary deed for Sesshomaru.

Yet, it was _extraordinary_ for all who were present and witnessed that fete.

All, "Wowww!"

"Did he just revive the Lord?"

Then, confusing whispers started to emerge between them wondering how anyone could revive a dead person. For the humans, that was the most magical thing they had ever witnessed. And long after Sesshomaru had left, they were still talking about the demon who had revived a dead human.

While Sesshomaru never paid it a second thought, rumors among the humans spread about him. Before long, it had become a story that he was living angel who could revive the dead.

And all sought him out.

Even the richest Warlord of all time sought Sesshomaru out to revive his young son, his only son, who had come down with the malaria and died in his youth.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the Warlord bowed in front of him with the ultimate pose of respect, "please revive my son!"

"Why must Mi Lord revive your son?" Trying to balance the Staff which was twice as long as his length, Jaken teetered forward asking the Warlord, in his usual arrogant tone to inflate his hopeless paltry self.

"Why, master Toad. I'll do anything in my ability to appease your Lord if he would revive my son."

"Go away, you insolent human, Mi Lord is not interested," Jaken sneered.

"Jaken! Be quiet!" A light flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Yes, Mi Lord."

"Warlord, I want a very big, beautiful castle with the finest quality of marbles and bricks. Perhaps, I'll revive your son!"

The Warlord raised his head up and agreed readily, "Lord Sesshomaru, that shall be done as soon as my son is revived. You'll have the castle of your design immediately built."

Sesshomaru stood for moment considering the truthfulness of this Warlord's words.

"Hm!" He flexed his claw muscles and smirked, "Very well, draw up an agreement on paper. Sign it. Then your son will be immediately revived by this Sesshomaru."

Winking inwardly at his own intelligence, Sesshomaru would not allow no more human to fool him like the last one he dealt with. And all that was agreed in that piece of paper that the Warlord had signed was done smoothly according to contract.

In three years, Sesshomaru stood in his own magnificent castle, smirking at the majesty of his own lordly self, looking down at another Unknown Lord who was bowing in front of him complaining about how his young wife had died a tragic death.

Jaken whisked out a piece of paper with a certain large sum of money written on it as an agreement; upon which contract, the unknown Lord signed readily.

With the very large sum of money from the Unknown Lord secured in his pocket, Sesshomaru was going to see Rin.

It was time for lavishing her with gifts, and he had never felt so happy since three years ago when he left Rin in that village thinking he just couldn't bring his shameful face - in its human form - to look at her again.

But that had changed.

He would finally be able to stand right in front of Rin showing all of them - speaking of Kaede and them people - that he very well could provide for Rin the human way lavishly in all of his demonic grace while doing it.

He got a job, a very high paying job, a very high demanding job because he was the only one who could do it. Just one swing of his Tenseiga, which took him all about 2 seconds, he could practically name whatever price he wanted to - from 2 apples to 2 million dollars, in feudal era term of currency of course; but the fruit was the same. Though, he rarely asked for the fruit; only when he was in a more whimsical mood looking at a young, begging kid who resembled Rin, would he accept the payment of apples.

The humans valued their lives so much; too pitiful that they were so fragile - bad for them, good for Sesshomaru. He should have felt bad with that realization; yet, he smirked at it.

But every good thing came its bad.

That day, he was going to see Rin.

He walked out of his castle gate and found himself facing a courtyard full of people bowing humbly, wanting him to save their significant some body. After all papers signed, he swung his Tenseiga many times, and people were very happy all around him. Some even had that very innocent giggles that mimicked Rin, but far from the lovable gestures that only Rin had.

So, all that day was taken. He would go to see Rin the next day then. Well, the next day was even busier. And the next day, and the next day, and the next...

His business only got busier by the day. It would seem that he would never ever be able to retire. He was raking in the money. He was so busy with his business that he kept putting it off to the next day to go see Rin until one more year had passed.

Sesshomaru was loaded by then.

That day, he came out and growled at the people in the courtyard. Saving life would just have wait; he was on vacation. Rin was turning 16 on that very day; she hadn't seen him for 4 years. She must be missing him terribly - as terribly as he was missing her.

No! Couldn't wait any longer!

The world would have to stop dying for just one day. And if anyone decided to die that day, well, they would just have to stay dead!

Despite the determination that the world would have to stay dead, he found himself swinging his Tenseiga many times again. When people finally thinned out from his courtyard, it was midnight!

He went to see Rin anyway.

Like he had thought earlier, he couldn't wait any longer. He felt his stomach churning with excitement because he would tell Rin what a rich person, or demon, he had become; and how Rin would have the best of the bests if she would choose to follow him again.


	6. A Damsel In No Distress

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>Thanks to icegirljenni, DivineRose91, Shessy's lil's girl, sfdmoment, Lynn, Drama Kagome, Taraah36, RubyJeweler, and headalphafemale,Tootsiepop254, DuskTillDawn95, and Lynn-forever-01 (Is this the same as Lynn the anonymous?) (^_^)<p>

A/N: I just want to remind my readers who follow this story that this is a playful look at Sesshomaru character when he's all fluff. So, please forgive me for the OOCness. Though, and I just want to see his sword (the Tenseiga which he deemed useless become of good use for him, because I love that sword) To my defense (If you allow me any, I think Sesshomaru is very capable of being kind like this. After all, he voluntarily tried to save Kagura with the Tenseiga.)

* * *

><p>It was midnight; yet, Rin found it very hard to sleep. She missed Sesshomaru and all of the 4 years he had been gone. She had turned 16, and at that age, all the village women had families already. She rested her arms on the window ledge and looked up at the moon thinking about him wondering how she was going to choose him if he didn't let her - by disappearing.<p>

Rin missed Sesshomaru, but she was not angry with him. She knew that he loved her, and he must have a reason why he didn't visit. She only wished that he would come to explain that reason very soon.

When all of a sudden,

A white face, with long white hair, like a ghost, popped up right in front of her from outside the window.

She screamed, "AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sesshomaru flew from the window into the yard wondering who the woman was - the one screaming at the window. But whoever that woman was, she was beautiful; so he slowly went back to the window to take another look. He swore it was the right window because he remembered very clearly where Rin's room was.

When Rin finally realized that it wasn't a ghost, that it was probably one of the village boys, doing their usual deed of peeping in on young women, had decided to come and peeked at her that night, Rin stuck her head through the window to try to catch the culprit.

At that same instant, Sesshomaru had made his way back to the window to peek in again. So, as soon as Rin stuck her head out, her lips _immediately_ touched his lips - coincidently, of course.

They were surprised by the accidental kiss as they looked at each other wondering why their lips refused to move from the current position. Actually, both of their lips might have opened a little wider to allow more sensual access.

Being mindful that Sesshomaru remembered Rin as a little 12-year-old girl, the current Rin was a blossoming, young woman with very different features. Human grew like that, not at all like the demons who took hundreds of years for any feature to change. So, Sesshomaru had no idea who the beautiful woman was, but her scent was so pleasant, her lips so sweet; so, he was into the kiss very much, never knowing that a kiss could feel that sensuously delightful, and wishing that he had started to kiss around a lot sooner.

And also being mindful that Sesshomaru had loved little Rin, but _never_ in a romantic way; so he allowed himself to kiss the young woman at the moment because he _so_ very much enjoyed it. Visiting Rin would have to wait til morning came! And in his mind, when he would see in the morning, Rin would still be that little girl gracelessly chased around with Jaken and the fish or butterflies.

As in the case of Rin, little Rin had always admired her lord's beauty and his gentleness, and strength, and all the good qualities a man could possess. Rin had always loved him. It was a childish crush when she was young. When she turned 16, she still had that crush, though, it wasn't childish anymore. It had become even stronger, a dreamier crush. And that kiss had made her realize what that crush was - exactly, as she felt the butterflies swooning in her heart because of it.

Rin instantly recognized him because he was exactly how she had remembered him. She blushed and planned to pull away because of that very shyness.

But _justtttt_, ah, _justttt_ a few more seconds! Since he seemed to enjoy her kiss; she didn't want to disappoint him! No!

And as established before, Rin admitted that she enjoyed it too.

But the few more seconds got cut short, because somebody almost knocked down the door and charged into her room, which caused her to stop the kiss and turned around. While outside, somebody sent Sesshomaru a WindScar causing him to fly backward into the air and landed somewhere far away from the window.

Outside, Inuyasha's rash voice raised, not caring the he might wake up the whole village, "What the...Sesshomaru!"

Inside, "Rin, what was the scream?" Kaede inquired.

"Uhm! Oh! I, " Rin put her index finger over her lips, moving her eyes from one side to another, trying to find a way to excuse her maniac scream that woke up half of the neighborhood.

But Rin couldn't find any excuse; so she gave up and ran immediately outside to stop Inuyasha from sending shock waves in the forms of The Windscar at her Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha-sama, please stop! That's Lord Sesshomaru!"

Of course, after Inuyasha recognized that it was Sesshomaru, he didn't attack anymore. Both brothers turned to Rin's direction. Sesshomaru's ears perked at her addressing him "Lord Sesshomaru" with her voice still so sweet, that he finally recognized _his_ Rin.

He might have felt a bit shameful that he had kissed her and _enjoyed_ it way too much; but that shame instantly disappeared when he smirked with pleasure at the sweet memory of it.

Rin completely forgot that she was in a very seductive nightgown - one that was very thin and short since it was summer, and the heat was a tad bit higher in its hotness.

And Sesshomaru's eyes worked very well in the night's darkness. He immediately focused on her curvy body _unsuccessfully_ veiled by the diaphanous nightgown, so unlike the 12-year-old girl he had known. His eyes awed at the wonder of Rin's voluptuous figure that he stood still without realizing that he was being very obvious with his _manly_ admiration expressed through the gaze that he fixed on her.

It was nothing like the gaze in the past when he had looked at her, and even Rin realized that. She blushed at the amorous intensity of his golden eyes as she lowered her head to the ground - too shy to meet his gaze. Her arms came together to create a barrier to block the front of her body when she realized that she was in a _very_ thin nightgown in front of her Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha & Co., who had all run out by the disturbance - which included the lecherous Miroku - who, by the grace of the moonlight, saw Rin and instantly exclaimed, "WOW!"

The 'WOW' brought Sesshomaru back to reality. With a the blurry demonic speed, he came by Rin's side blocking her from Miroku's view. He hoisted her waist up into his arm and ascended after he growled, "Is this how you people raised Rin, not providing her sufficient fabric for her dress!"

Kaede placed her hands against her hips in the belligerent fashion looking after him but didn't protest anything because he had flown out of the boundary where her voice could reach. But Sesshomaru was only pretending an excuse, so he could rightfully snatch Rin out of Kaede's custody. And for Rin to choose which life she wanted to lead, well, that transaction was null and void, because Rin was not sufficiently provided for - in the evidence of the very sheer night dress.

In the air, half way through their travel,

Whatever fashion he was holding Rin, the softness of her firm chest constantly chafed against his own chest, and her lips were next to his neck that he could feel her warm breaths teasingly heating up his veins; and that had boiled his blood making it bubbling while running through his body - driving him mad!

Rin was becoming increasingly irritating - irritatingly irresistible - for Sesshomaru.

And when Rin whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru, I miss you. I love you so much," it was over for his disciplined and stoic self.

He snapped.

If they were in that position one moment longer, he would turn into a hopeless wild thing, and even worse, a hopeless wild demon, who had all the power to do whatever he wished to the damsel - while not in any distress because she was pleased that she was kidnapped by her lord - but still, she would have to consent to whatever relationship he wanted with her.

So, he lowered to the ground to reposition her in his arms before they continued on with their travel - the travel to his magnificent human palace; the palace where he would make her Queen, or wanted to; but it would be her decision to make. He was just going to be constantly suggestive through out her decision making process; that was all!

And he would start that suggestive endeavor right at that moment when he lowered his lips to touch against her cheek just ever so softly right before he resumed to his travel.


	7. Chosen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>Thanks to icegirljenni, DivineRose91, Shessy's lil's girl, sfdmoment, Lynn, Drama Kagome, Taraah36, RubyJeweler, and headalphafemale,Tootsiepop254, DuskTillDawn95, and Lynn-forever-01.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru landed with Rin onto a balcony that was decorated with a flower garden that he especially prepared for her. The balcony would lead right into her bedroom. And he knew well that Rin was tired since it had passed midnight, that she would need her rest.<p>

But it didn't matter how thoughtful a man or a demon could be when it came to the woman he loved, he hesitated to tell Rin to go to bed, because he wanted to hold her for_ justtt_ a moment longer. He didn't command her like he used to anymore. He just stood there, eyes tracing up and down her body, frowning at either the sheer nightgown she still had on, or at the less righteous wish that she would always wear that every night.

Rin just blushed. And when he pulled Rin closer to his body just to be reminding and suggesting to Rin just how warm and protective his arms could be, she took that opportunity to hide her crimson blush in his chest.

While her face was close to his chest, her heart raced sending a rust of heat wave across her body as soon as she heard his heart was racing the same way.

Her lord was in love with her just the same as how she was in love with him. For a young woman, that was a dream coming true. And on that balcony, under that dreamy moonlight, she was protected in his arms, secured in his love.

So, just like him, she was unwilling to suggest that she should go to bed - because really, she didn't feel tired at all. And she knew her lord never felt tired, so he would be OK staying up all night!

He led her to the bench at the corner of the balcony. She sat down in front of him, with his arms folding around her from behind, she rested her head on his shoulder, her back against his chest.

She looked at the stars shining, thinking how in the world did her lord have this castle. But she smiled, it didn't matter how he got it; sometimes, it was better not to know. she smiled at her own darkness wondering when she had it in her.

Rin woke up the next morning in the most silkiest bed, to the most elegantly decorated room, and to the freshest morning sun shining through the open door that lead to the balcony. She came outside, breathed a puff of fresh air, folded her arms on the railings, and looked down at the castle courtyard.

Her eyes widened in shock. The courtyard was like a circuit with people hovering over each other to bow down in front of Jaken crying, begging, and complaining how their loved ones had died.

_'Oh, no! Lord Sesshomaru!'_ Rin was thinking that her Lord had killed these people? Or what?

Deep in confusion, Rin was unaware when Sesshomaru landed stealthily on the balcony behind Rin. He walked in the same stealthy fashion toward and folded his arms around her, and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

He wasn't being suggestive at all, he was being right down forward about it.

"Rin, join me to the market. So, you can buy whatever you need for your stay."

She turned around, "Yes, My Lord!" She thought she would ask him about the courtyard circuit later. Right then might not be a good time.

While Rin got ready for the market trip, Sesshomaru came down to the courtyard and taught Jaken to swing the Tenseiga for those people. He couldn't do it that day because he had to court his Lady Rin to the market. Needless to comment on Jaken's clumsiness and uselessness, it took him til the afternoon to actually got anything back to life. And when he did, he only got parts of the body revived like a leg, or an arm, or an eyelid, which eyelid blinked furiously at him and caused him to jolt in terror. Not until the evening when he was finally able to revive people successfully.

Walking through the market of his land, Rin was in awe. She had never seen any town that big before. The village she stayed in probably equaled to 1/100 of it. She almost got lost amid the intricacy of its road patterns.

It didn't help her much that people were staring at her whispering if she was Lord Sesshomaru's chosen mate. She felt shy at their gossips, which made her walk closer to her lord, which caused more whispers, which made her more shy!

He told her to buy whatever she wanted. She didn't want anything. All she wanted to know was about the castle and its courtyard with people complaining to Jaken about deaths. She just didn't know how to put it into words yet. She didn't want him to think she didn't trust him.

But soon, her question was answered.

They walked across a booth where there was a physician who was trying to fix a young man's broken leg unsuccessfully. The young man was in grief complaining that he would be crippled forever.

Some young kid stopped in front of the booth and said to the young man, "Why don't you just kill yourself, and get revived by Lord Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. You'll be whole again!" The kid smiled and ran away.

"Yeah! Lord Sesshomaru will save you. And the price is negotiable. He's not unreasonable in his bargaining. I've heard he done it for 2 apples before."

Sesshomaru put his hand on his face hiding away the embarrassment he felt before Rin about the whole thing.

Rin was attentive to the conversation. And Rin was happy! She finally realized that was how Sesshomaru had made his money. That was probably how he got her the kimono, the castle with all the finest things inside it. And the courtyard full of people were begging him to save their loved one's life, not complaining about how he had killed them!

_'Aww!'_ Rin thought as she walked toward the young man with the broken leg, "Don't kill yourself, life's too valuable. Let me try and see if I could realign the broken bones in your leg."

Following Kaede for almost 8 years, Rin learned from the best. Her healing skill was considerable. She twisted the man's leg at the broken area. It cracked as the man screamed bloody murder. But soon after that, he smiled, "It feels better, My Lady!"

"I'm glad," Rin took some bandage fabric from the physician's booth and wrapped the man's leg with swift ease, careful not to cause him any pain in the process, showing great experience.

When they left the scene, all eyes awed at Rin. Gossips started about how her gentle grace was fitting to be the Lady of the Western Land. How her subtle gestures of kindness just manifested on her face a brilliant beauty, not the showy kind, but the kind that lasted forever and only increased the longer a person was looking at it.

They all approved of her, except for a few who had wished to be Lord Sesshomaru's Lady, who squealed in jealousy, but in the end, admitted that Rin was far more deserving than all of them combined.

Three days later, following his nose to trace the scent trail of his brother, Inuyasha took his company right to the castle gate. Kaede wanted to make sure that Sesshomaru would let Rin have her choice.

In Inuyasha crude fashion, he stormed right through the castle guards, stepped on Jaken and his Staff, and charged into Rin's balcony. - only to catch Rin and Sesshomaru kissing each other.

The embarrassed Rin pulled away quickly from Sesshomaru and turned her crimson blush the other way.

Sesshomaru was in an apron, his hair braided and neatly put onto one side, he was grilling something for Rin - what looked like mushrooms! Which Rin had to admit that Sesshomaru might rake in the money the human way better than any human could, but cooking? Hopeless! Even though he looked exactly like a profession chef, Rin must say that look was deceiving. Though, she ate it with compliments anyway. She credited for effort!

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru lowered his head in frustration that his little brother did not even have the courtesy to knock, had caused Rin embarrassment, and in secrecy, had caused the halting of her sweet kiss, "why must you always be so unurbane?"

From seesing the kiss, Kaede already had an idea what Rin's choice was, but she reminded it anyway, "Lord Sesshomaru, I believe we had agreed that Rin would choose her path. I just wanted to make sure that Rin is happy."

After that, all eyes looked at Rin. It took Rin a moment, only because of her shyness, but she had firmly chosen since the incident at the market, and the kisses, and the attempt of the grilled mushrooms - and the beautiful castles, the silky beds, the dreamy balcony with its flower garden were all pluses.

Actually, Rin had firmly chosen since He was Sesshomaru; and all of those listed above were the pluses.

Rin walked toward Kaede, and hugged the elder, "Kaede-sama, I want to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever!"

Sesshomaru turned away to hide the wide grin that was so unlike him; but at the moment, the grin was out of his control, he could only hide it by turning away.

"Very well Rin," Kaede patted Rin's head, "you've grown, my child!"

As soon as Inuyasha & Co. walked out or Rin's room into the hallway, a group of servants came and welcomed them, showed them to the guest rooms, and served them lavish dinners - which was very satisfying, especially for Miroku.

"Hey Rin, invite us for the wedding!" Kagome yelled as they left the castle to go home.

And as commanded, Inuyasha & Co. was invited to Sesshomaru and Rin's wedding. Kaede was thoroughly impressed how Sesshomaru had followed the human tradition, even wearing the human groom gown. Though, his demonic grace looked better than any human who had ever worn that gown. And Rin, of course, was the beautiful focal piece!

All the town people crowded their palace celebrating their happy union with them.

When they left, Kaede smiled as she hugged her little girl, "Rin, I believe you have chosen well!"

Even Sesshomaru's mother came for the wedding. Seeing how happy her son was - which was the only thing she ever wanted her son to be, but he never was, not until Rin - so, his mother approved of Rin very much.

His mother left him a wedding gift - in a form a statement.

"Sesshomaru! Do you know that Rin will die in about 60 years?"

Sesshomaru looked down sadly, "Yes, of course!"

"Well, there's a way to reserve her life much longer! But it would require a lot of work on you two."

Sesshomaru perked up his head. He would do anything.

"For every one of your child Rin gives birth to, her life will lengthen by about 80 years. Because the unborn hanyou will carry your demonic blood; that blood will mix with hers while the child is still in the womb, giving her some of its potency."

She walked closer to her son with a smirk exactly like his, "My child, that will also slow down her aging process considerably!" His mother chuckled as she flew away, "Good luck - especially to Rin!"

He knew that he would probably live for like 5000 years; so running through the calculation, he knew he and Rin got a lottt of work to do!

That wedding night, Sesshomaru led Rin to the balcony, the place she loved most in the whole castle. Under the moonlight, he bypassed her lips altogether and went straight to the voluptuous tease that had been driving him mad for all those unmarried days, and whatever else forbidden places that she possessed.

He had no time to lose working slowly on the lips, because he knew he would need about 50 children. And he said it out loud, "Rin, I want 50 children."

It was a mixture of his hand movement on her body and the statement he just made, Rin uttered a surprised moan, "Hah!"

He smirked as he finally admitted that the Tenseiga was exactly what he had needed; because without it, he would never have known the joyful moments of loving Rin, and her innocent surprised moans.


	8. Hopelessly Fluffy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p>Thanks to icegirljenni, DivineRose91, Shessy's lil's girl, sfdmoment, Lynn, Drama Kagome, Taraah36, RubyJeweler, and headalphafemale,Tootsiepop254, DuskTillDawn95, Lynn-forever-01, and anominous.<p>

Thank you for all of you who had supported me through this story! (^_^)

* * *

><p>The rumor about their First Lady spread that she had healing hands way better than her Lord. People didn't kill themselves to be revived anymore. They came to Rin when they were sick to be cured by her.<p>

Rin was already well confident in her healing knowledge. But she even got more confident knowing that if she messed up badly, she had the backing from his Tenseiga; by that, Rin became even better in her skill as she became a very bold physician and even invented new treatments.

And she was cheaper in price than her lord; a lot of times, she treated the town people for free. Though, they never forgot to pay her a compliment, a small gift, and always gave her a smile as she passed by them.

Rin had run her husband out of a job. Sesshomaru had to retire because his business wasn't needed much anymore - which he didn't mind.

Since they heard that the Lord and his Lady were two of the most gentle leaders of any town, people moved to the West in great number making the land the most populated town. Their Lady was so gentle with her healing hands, and their Lord was so powerful, no bandits or bad demons dared to cause havoc in the West; it became one of the most peaceful land.

After awhile, he grew on the humans hovering around in his courtyard. They made Rin laugh. They made Rin happy. They made Rin giggle. They were the humans and the friends Rin needed. Sometimes, he felt a stench of jealousy that Rin giggled with them more than she did with him. With him, all she did was blushing - which was alright, because he found that every time they were intimate, all her blushing made it feel like the first time all over again; and it never got boring!

He stood in the corner of the courtyard looking at them and Rin giggling and smiling all about it; and they were sick, how did they manage all those jovial moments with his Rin? But then again, he was evil and sulking the whole time through in his pouting days; yet, he found himself jovial when he was around Rin.

Just when Sesshomaru thought Rin was the best thing that happened, there he came; the BABY!

"Awww!" Every body chanted at the same time.

Sesshomaru was so excited and so protective that when the town people visited to congratulate the Lord and His Lady, Sesshomaru growled at them for disturbing his son's rest. The town people didn't take any offense, they knew their Lord well; he was all bark and no bite. So, they just left gifts. By the time the visitation was over, mountains of various gifts were packed in the guest room, the castle steps and all over the courtyard.

He wouldn't let go. He held his son for the whole day and refused to let go even after Rin told him she needed to feed their son. He growled.

Sesshomaru sat down and cradled Rin's head into his chest looking at Rin and the son. He wanted to show off his son to Kaede so badly he got to come up with a reason.

"Rin, I want to bring Inuyasha's kids a gift."

_'Hah!'_ Rin thought, _'Wow, my husband is really becoming a human.'_

"We could give them some of the gifts that we got for our son."

_'What!' _Rin rethought,_ 'We don't regift, my dear Lord. Oh maybe he still got a lot to learn.'_

"If that's what you wish, we could, my dear Lord," despite the thought, Rin agreed anyway.

After getting ready for the trip to visit Kaede and came out of the bedroom for the first time since she had the baby, she looked at the mountains of gifts stacking all over the castle, she rethought that maybe her husband didn't need to learn anything else about being a human, he actually had become a very good accountant. _'What in the world was she going to do with all those gifts but giving some away?'_ Rin thought loving her life even more. Never, since she met him that she thought her Lord would be the most beloved among humans.

Rin had thought that if she followed him, they would be traveling in the most remote places of the jungle or mountain, still eating wild mushrooms, and had no privacy that a female human would need - which she didn't mind. She was ready for that, but she was never ready for what she had currently - which was even better.

When he led her by her hand toward the gate for their travel, she told him, "My dear Lord, I'm so so glad, so glad to be your wife!"

That whole time, he was playing with the baby with one of his claw running dangerously down the ridge of the baby's nose, "Yes, Rin, and I'm so glad to have you by my side." He pinched his son's nose playfully and continued, "And you too, right Son?"

The kid's eyes glowed red as if he was telling his father to, "Don't ever pinch my nose again, Father!"

"Hm, I don't think he likes rough play!" Sesshomaru said feeling himself turning hopelessly fluffy just like how his father used to be, yet, unwilling to stop it.

Rin looked at him and shook her head with a smile. Then, she shook her head some more when she saw the huge horse wagon he had prepared for their travel.

"Sesshomaru, your Rin wants to travel the Demon way!"

He smirked as he wrapped both Rin and his son into one of his arms, and hauled a big bag of gift in the other, "Any time Rin, anything My Lady wants!"

And together, they ascended; traveling by his demonic graceful way!


End file.
